


We danced

by Reginasswansprincess



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginasswansprincess/pseuds/Reginasswansprincess
Summary: Emma is an owner of the the hippest gay bar in town. Regina was on a horrible blind date. She ends up leaving the bar but forgets her purse.Emma is cleaning the bar after closing and finds it. Regina comes back to the bar that night to retrieve her purse. Emma will only give it back if she dances with her. They dance and fall in love.Inspired by the song We danced by Brad Paisley





	

_And we danced_  
_Out there on that empty hardwood floor_  
_The chairs up and the lights turned way down low_  
_The music played, we held each other close_  
_And we danced_

_\- We Danced by Brad Paisley_

 

 

 

 

Emma is helping at the bar. They have a big crowd tonight. Usually it's just Ruby at the bar but tonight they had a surge of people come in. She over heard there's a big conference going on down the street. They get their usuals who come in but tonight there isn't an empty seat in the house. It's mostly standing room. The dance floor is popping too. They sometimes will get a band in to come play some rock music but tonight it's just juke box jams. Someone requested some country songs and though she doesn't usually care for country music she is digging this song. She looks up at the dance floor as she is opening a few more bottles of beer. She smiles seeing all the people dancing and having a good time.

She is pouring a draft for some chick who was clearly one away from her limit when she turns to the front door as a few more patrons come in and that's when she sees her. It's like in the movies when the music fade and your vision zeros in to the beautiful girl who just walks in. Their eyes meet and for a second you feel like it's only you two in the room only for the music to fade back in and all goes back to normal. That's what Emma felt. It's what she saw.

"cuse me, my berr." The girl slurs.

"Shit." She forgot the beer and overflowed.

She dumps it out and starts again. Giving the girl her beer and turning to Ruby tilting her head to the girl in front and motioning with her hands a cut off move. Ruby nods her understanding. She turns back to the direction she last say that beautiful brunette but she disappeared into the crowd. Moving her head from side to side to see if she could spot her to no avail. She is being called now for more drinks. Back to work.

She gets a few more people their drinks when finally Belle comes in. She doesn't usually work nights at the bar/restaurant but since it was so busy Emma had to call her in and prayed she was available. She knew she would be down to work. As a college student any chance she gets to make some extra cash was always helpful.

Since Belle took over in the bar Emma goes out to tend to the tables. As the owner of the bar she wants to ensure all customers get quality service and if their is any issues she wants to address it right away. This was her baby after all. She started bussing tables for a shady bar where she was always groped and fondled. She learned how to block off drunken men's advances. She hated being touched by them. As a gold star Lesbian she never liked that part of the job.

She then went to hostess at a restaurant that was a bit of a step above the shady bar previously. From their she learned how to bartend. She wasn't as good as Ruby. No one was. It was an art how she moved around behind the bar. That's how she learned. Was watching her. Then when it was a slow night she would try twirling bottles. Eventually she had enough money saved for a down and was able to get a bank loan to open up this place. Gossip Grill. It's one of the best Lgbt bar in town and she takes pride in it.

She is making her way through picking up empty bottles left and wipes down the tables. No sooner than she wipes it down does that table get occupied by another group.

She gets to the next table and is cleaning up spilled drinks when she hears a group of woman screaming in excitement. Apparently this is their song. Their jam. She shakes her head in laughter. She catches her lost brunette dancing before that group of screaming woman. She stands there for a minute just watching her sway. She agrees with the singer of this song, "girl I gotta tip my hat never thought a country song can make move like that." The mystery woman and her make eyes again. There is a small smile on the dancing woman's lips before she gets pulled closer by her companion.

Damn. She is taken she think. Of course a beautiful woman like is taken. Oh well back to the grind.  
A few more hours pass and the crowd is starting to thin. She say the beautiful woman a few more times and a couple of more times they made eye contact again.

They shouted out last call about 20 mins ago and they are getting ready to close. Ruby and Belle are exhausted but they finish helping Emma clean up. The last of the patrons leave and Emma tells her two friends to call it a night. She will finish cleaning the remaining tables. Count the cash register and lock up. Ruby asks if she was sure. Emma pushes them out. And heads back to cleaning. She sees a purse at one of the tables hidden next to a putted plant. She grabs it and puts it behind the bar. She call deal with that tomorrow. No doubt a drunken girl forgot it and will make their way to collect it tomorrow. They always do.

The juke box is still playing music but its not as loud. She hears a knock at the door. She shakes her head. Ruby is probably coming back cause she forgot something. She goes to the door and opens it smiling.

"Didn't I say to get your ass home an-"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else. Umm I'm sorry we are closed."

"I know but I'm afraid I may have left the my purse here."

"Oh I just put one behind the bar. I bet that must be yours."

"Emma. By the way. Emma Swan." She extends her hand.

"Regina Mills."

Emma opens up the door wide for her to enter.

"Follow me. So um did you have fun here tonight?"

"As much as I could." She gave with a shrug.

Emma frowns. "Something to do with the bar?"

"Oh no dear. The bar is lovely. I used to come here all the time for drinks after work But I think it was owned by someone else."

"Oh yea. Mr. Gold. He actually sold the place to me when he retired."

"Well you certainly turned this place around."

"Yea. Thanks. So you said that you used to? What made you stop? If you don't mind me asking you know for customer satisfaction." She manages to get out.

"I had a baby so frequenting bars is not the best places for a baby."

"Oh. Right. yea. Guess it wouldnt be huh"

"So tonight was a special night out with your....girlfriend? Wife?" She ask.

"Oh dear God no. That blind date was a disaster."

"You two looked pretty chummy on the dance floor."

Regina raises an eyebrow. "So you were watching me on the dance floor?"

"Yes. well no I mean yes. It's my job to make sure everyone is having fun and I was observing the floor."

Trying to hold her smirk. "I may have seen you around the bar too."

There was a small gap in silence both woman looking around the bar. They hear a new song switch.

"My purse?"

"Huh? Oh. Right." She goes behind the bar to retrieve it before an idea comes to her head.

"You can only have this back on one condition, dance with me?"

Regina smiles. Doesn't say anything but reaches for the bar owners hand. Emma takes it. She didn't think she would go for it but she is glad she did. They are standing in the middle of the room. Regina has her arms around Emma's neck. Emma wrapped her strong arms around the beautiful woman's waist. Both looking into each other's eyes. Swaying slowly to the music.

" _Oh I can't believe I finally found you baby_  
Happy ever after, after all this time  
Oh there's gonna be some ups and downs  
but with you to wrap my arms around  
I'm fine"

They stay this way long after the song ends and the juke box doesn't have any songs waiting on its play list. Just swaying to the best of their own hearts.

 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

  
The bar was busy again as it has been for the past few months. She tries not to close the bar anymore. Ruby and Belle pretty much take care of working the bar and Emma is able to run the business portion. She does fill in when needed. She is happy with the changes. The bar is doing well and she has turned quite a profit. She is even thinking about expanding. She has a beautiful girlfriend who she fell head over heels for. Not to mention her adorable 4 year old son. She is really fond of him. He recently started calling her Ma. Much to both woman's surprise. She can't help the smile on her face. Her hand is in her pocket checking again to make sure that little box is there.

Neal and August said it was too soon. But what do they know? They hate the idea of marriage. And in her heart she knows she found the one to call her own. To call home. She has been waiting to find the perfect moment but with running the bar and Regina's job, it's been hard to find a perfect moment. So she keeps it on her in case the moment comes up.

The night is starting to slow and the door opens again. She looks to see who came in and was surprised to see her girlfriend smiling walking up to the bar.

"Hey beautiful. Can I buy you a drink?" Emma tells her.

"I don't know I think my girlfriend wouldn't appreciate that." Regina counters back

"If you were my woman, you wouldn't be alone tonight or any night."

"Good point. How about we go back to my place."

"Hey!" Emma whines.

"I'm kidding mi amor. Come here."

Emma does. And she share a quick peck.

"Are you closing tonight?"

"Yea. The girls have closed for the past few weeks and needed a early night."

"I'll stay with you."

"What about Henry?"

"Daddy is watching him. And you know how much Henry loves his grandpa."

"He is staying with them tonight?"

"Yup." She says with a wink.

"He is going to be popped up on sweets....lucky!"

"Play your cards right and you will be too."

Emma looks around and sees that there is only one couple left st the bar and they are making their way out.

"I'm closing early tonight."

Once they leave. Emma starts cleaning up. Regina being the wonderful girlfriend she is helps her. Everytime they cross paths while cleaning they give each other light kisses.

Emma is in the middle of the dance floor and Regina is about to pass her to take the trash bag to the bar. Emma grabs her by the waste.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Ive been trying to find the right time to ask you. But I'm tired of waiting for that moment to come up. I realized every moment is the right moment when I'm with you." She says nervously.

"Emma?" She says confused.

Emma drops to her knee and pulls out the ring.

"Regina, I've waiting my whole life to belong somewhere. To have a family and a place to call home. You and Henry are my home. You and Henry are my family. I want to grow old and see our hairs change to grey. I want to walk by your side watching our grandchildren run ahead of us. I want to look back at our lives and know that our story was the greatest love story ever said. Regina Marie Mills will you marry me?"

Regina has tears in her eyes. The last thing she ever expected was for Emma to propose to her and in the exact same spot where they met and had their first dance.

"I'll only marry you, on one condition. Dance with me?"

There wasn't any music but that didn't stop them from dancing to the beat of their hearts again and forever.

 

 

 

 


End file.
